Item Names
Things Comestible Apple Juice: リンゴジュース Bodacious Black Liquid Sorrow Gushers: Cake: ケーキ Cake Frosting: アイシング Faygo: フェイゴ : There is no official Japanese name; we're on our own with this one. Fruit Gushers:　フルーツグミ Fruit gummy? In the "Tales of" series gummies are used as healing items. Hellacious Blue Phlegm Aneurysm Gushers: Licorice Gummy Bears:リコリスのグミベア Licorice Scotty Dogs:リコリスのスコティッシュテリア Magnetic Wodka: 磁性Wウォッカ : Welp, the entire joke is that it's the Magnetic W + vodka to get... the Polish spelling plus magnetism. I think this’ll work? Swedish Fish-スウェディッシュ・フィッシュ John's magic stuff Beagle Puss:　ひげ眼鏡 Beagle Aegis:　ひげ眼鏡庇護 Blood Capsules:　模造血カプセル Clever Disguise:　巧妙な変装 Fake Arms: 偽物の腕 Magic Chest: 魔法道具箱（debatable） Magician's Hat: 魔法使いの帽子 Smoke Pellets:　煙幕カプセル Stunt Sword:　スタント剣 Trick Handcuffs:　手品用の手錠 Printed word Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery: Complacency of the Learned: Data Structures for Assholes: 『データ構造 FOR ASSHOLES』 : As it turns out, there are a couple “for Dummies” titles in Japanese. The titles still say “for Dummies”, in English. GameBro: 『ゲームブロ』 : Not much opportunity to explain the pun here.... Grimoire for Summoning The Zoologically Dubious: : Here's my crack at it: 『動物学的に疑わしいモノを呼び出すための魔導書』 :: How about 『動物学的に不可解な生物を召喚するための魔導書』? Human Etiquette: 『礼儀作法』 The Fatherly Gent's Shaving Almanac:『紳士のための父親らしい髭の剃り方年鑑』 : The thing with the above is that 父親らしい is describing 髭の剃り方, which isn't the case in the original... Vendetta Ittinerary:　『復讐の計画』 Computer Beehive Mainframe: Cosbytop Computer:　コスビーコン A combination of Cosby and Pasokon. Crosbytop Computer:　クロスビーコン Combination of Crosby and Pasokon Hubtop: ハブコン Hubtopband: ハブコンカチューシャ (or ハブコンバンド） : The reason why I used カチューシャ up there is because that is the word I saw the most for headbands (when I was in Japan, at least.) Yes,ヘアバンド is still a word, but it's not as common, AFAIK. I might be wrong here. Husktop: ハスクコン iShades: iShades : If Ipod is just ipod, then ishades would be the same as well. Lunchtop:　弁当コン Mobius Double Reacharound Virus: モビアスのダブル周辺への達すビールス? : Mobius=メビウス and Virus=ウィルス, actually. Not sure about reacharound, but if I use the word I have for Mobius Double Reacharound on the other page, this would be メビウス二重繋ぎ回しウィルス。Not completely happy with it, though. PDA: PDA. : This was pretty obvious. Sburb Beta:　ＳＢＵＲＢベータ版 Serious Business Goggles: 由々しい業務のゴーゴルor シリアスビジネスのゴーゴル? : To correct the rendering again, goggles = ゴーグル。真面目な業務ゴーグル or シリアスビジネスゴーグル？ Turntop: ターンコン Boonmoney Boondollar:　ブーンドル Boonbuck:　ブーンバック Boonbond:　ブーンボンド Boonbank:　ブーンバンク :with the above monetary terms, if we start from from Boondollar using ドル it should be simple enough to expect the reader to under stand the increasing money values. I don't think it's necessary to use 銀行for bank, if we're going with everything in game being in English. Useable Appearifier: 出現機(アピアリファイアー) :boring but straightforward. Hard to translate the bad grammar without just seeming like we made a translation error. Alternatively 現し機 to go with 消し機? :: I think it should be something pairwise like that to make the whole de/appearifier rant coherent. Battledrobe: バトルローブ Brawlsoleum: Ｘの廟 Betty Crocker Barbasol Bomb: ベティー・クロッカーのバーバソル爆弾 : Let me know if the translation of either Betty Crocker of Barbasol exists - I just wrote what I think it was... Ceramic Porkhollow: セラミックの空洞の豚 Cookalizer:　料理化機(クックライザー) :'making into food machine'? Captcharoid Camera: キャプチャーロイドカメラ Dreambot: 夢ボット (lets just keep it ドリームボット, since it's a robot and all... it makes more sense when you're Japanese.) Deappearifier: 消し機(ディアピアリファイアー) Eclectic Bass: エクレクチックベース : Unless we can think of something that works off エレキベース Fidusucker: Flapstractions: フラップ晴らし? Green Slime Ghost Pogo: King's Scepter: 王様の笏（しゃく） Nails: 釘 Oogonibomb: Punchbox:　パンチボックス Punched Card: パンチカード Queen's Ring: 女王の指輪 Recuperacoon: 回復繭　（リクペラクーン）- Remote Ghost Gauntlets:　リモコン幽霊蘢手 Smelloscope:嗅遠鏡(スメロスコープ) Special Stardust: 特別星屑 or スペシャルスターダスト Stretch Armstrong Doll: SBAHJifier:　ＳＢＡＨＪような機 or　ＳＢＡＨＪファイア : SBAHJ化機？-ような seems to imply that the machine is like SBAHJ, and not that the machine makes things SBAHJ-esque... Suitarangs: スーツラン Wardrobifier:　ワードローブファイア？(looks like wardrobe fire, needs a better name) Wrathtub: 怒気盥 or 腹立ちのバスタブ Misc. others Bowler Hat:　山高帽　（やまたかぼうし） Bronzed Vacuumbrella: 青銅化された傘掃除機 Clean Cosby Poster: 汚れの無いコスビーポスター？ (きれいなコスビーポスター） Dave's Brain: デーブの脳 Eldritch Princess: 不気味な姫様 Fenestrated Wall:　窓化された壁 Gadget Chest: ガジェットの大箱 Harlequin Doll:　ハーレクイン人形 Ink of Squid Pro Quo: しっぺ返しのイカ墨？ (a better translation for "quid pro quo" would be appriciated) Matriorb:　母玉 Mind Honey:　精神蜂蜜 :inevitable debate over translation of 'mind'. Alternative, 心のはちみつ :: In retrospect, this entry is a duplicate, and you chose the alternative I settled on. Nanna's Urn:　ババの骨つぼ Parking Citation:　駐車違反カード Perfectly Generic Objects:　完全に一般的な物体 Rag of Souls:　魂の襤褸（ぼろ） Silken Wizardbeard Yarn: 魔法使いの髭毛糸? (don't know where to insert 絹 here...) : 魔法使いの絹的な髭毛糸？ :: I actually considered 絹質魔法使いの髭毛糸, but didn't like it. Now I know why. :: 魔法使いの絹質髭毛糸？ Sopor Slime:昏眠スライム Squiddles: Strife:　争い(ストライフ) :alternatively:　闘争（とうそう） Sunglasses:　サングラス Tablet:石版 Timetables: タイムテーブル :turntable in Japanese is just the english word in katakana, so, with time being a well known english word, the pun should work - especially with context. Trusty Knife:　頼りになるナイフ Unreal Air: Wax Lips: 蝋唇 Weapons 2x3dentkind Ψdon's Entente: Brainfork:　ブレーンフォーク Bladekind Butterfly Effect Knife: Ninja Sword: 忍者刀 Broken Caledfwlch: 折れたカレドヴールフ :折れたカレトヴルッフ (this is how Wikipedia spells it in Japanese, at least) ::This interpretation is based off a spelling (Caletvwlch) I’ve never seen before today, though. I sub in the variant that is better known in English (and Japanese... just not on WP, I guess). Caledscratch: カレドスクラッチ :スクラッチ is the word for a record "scratch" ::Alternatively, it could also be カルドスクラッチ because of Cal=カル(AFAIK), but this would be slightly less faithful to the pronounciation. Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete: Sord.....: ソド。。。 Scarlet Ribbitar: Rapier Wit: Regisword: Royal Deringer: Bunnykind Bunny:　縫いぐるみ兎 Canekind Cane: 杖 Bull Penis Cane:　雄牛のちんちんの杖 (That's like a 5-year old way of saying it. Maybe in the humorous scenes we can say ちんこ, but it's because it's like saying weewee or weiner.) 雄牛陰茎杖 makes it sound all sciency, making the irony of the comedic use of it even the funnier. Crook of felony: Clawkind Claw:　猫爪 Clubkind Deuce Clubs: Cast Iron Horse Hitcher: Juggling Clubs: Dicekind Fluorite Octet: Hammerkind Claw Hammer:　金槌 Sledgehammer:　大ハンマー Pogo Hammer: Maybe ピコピコハンマー？　Or ピョンピョンハンマー pyon pyon means jumping around, and given the way that John uses it, it kinda makes sense. :Why not ポーゴーハンマー? Pogo is in my eiwa dictionary. (But ピョンピョンハンマー has such a nice sound to it! Keep it!) Wrinklefucker: Telescopic Sassacrusher: Fear No Anvil: 悪敷き (pun on 金敷き and 悪; does it make sense?) Warhammer of Zillyhoo: ジリフーのウォーハンマー or simply ジリフーのハンマー Lancekind Jousting Lance- ジョストの槍 Makeupkind Needlekind Knitting Needles: 編み針 Needlewands: Thorns of Oglogoth: Quills of Echidna: Riflekind Hunting Rifle:狩猟用ライフル (Just call it a rifle, jegus. ライフル。） Harpoon Gun:銛砲 or 捕鯨砲 Girl's Best Friend:ガールズベストフレンド (?) Green Sun Streetsweeper:グリーン・サン・ストリートスイーパー Proton Cannon: プロトンキャノン Ahab's Crosshairs: エイハブの十字線 : Ahab from Moby-Dick is pronounced as in English. : Is that a bit too literal? Sicklekind Homes Smell Ya Later: Umbrellakind Barber's Best Friend:　カミソリ傘, If this comes across as I'd like it to, the on-reading of kasa is san, so it would sound like Mr. Razor. Category:Terminology